


Бумажный пушистик Поттера

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Когда Панси и Гермиона объединяются, ни один «подопытный» не устоит.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_внеконкурс





	Бумажный пушистик Поттера

— Да нет, это ерунда какая-то, — чуть растерянно сообщает Драко. — Что это вообще такое, «бумажный пушистик Поттера»? Если это какое-то редкое магическое существо, то причем тут Поттер? А если это непристойный эвфемизм — то причем тут «бумажный»?

Блейз молча закатывает глаза и трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от непрошенного образа «пушистика Поттера» в не в меру любопытном воображении. Паркинсон всегда сетовала, что он тот ещё извращенец. И вот провидение, кажется, его наказало. Образом «пушистика Поттера», не иначе. Кто бы мог предположить…

— Блейз! — щелкает пальцами у него перед носом Драко, заставляя вынырнуть из сомнительных, но таких интригующих фантазий. — Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Где, еще раз, ты перехватил эту записку? У Паркинсон?

*******

Бумажный пушистик Поттера захватывает будни Блейза. Драко строит все более сложные теории насчет того, что такое «бумажный пушистик Поттера» (часто скатываясь к версии непристойных эвфемизмов). Нечто неопределенное, не имеющее четких очертаний, но явно непристойное и издающее шипящее «пуш-ш-ш-исссстик» снится Блейзу по ночам. По утрам Драко, вибрируя от нетерпения, бежит поделиться с ним очередной придуманной за ночь версией, что же это за бумажный пушистик Поттера.

Блейз понимает, что так дальше продолжаться не может. Чем бы он ни был, таинственный «бумажный пушистик Поттера» стремительно разрушает его жизнь. С этим надо что-то делать, и начать с Драко — самый верный путь.

*******

— Эй, Поттер! — решительно окликает Драко спешащего из обеденного зала Поттера, и тот послушно тормозит, удивленно оглядываясь. — Я хочу знать, что это за бумажный пушистик Поттера.

— Что… Да вот еще! — запальчиво бросает Поттер. — И вообще, отвали, Малфой, мне некогда, я в Хогсмид собирался!

— Тогда я иду с тобой, — безапелляционно отрезает Драко.

*******

— Ум, стратегическое мышление и дезинформация творят чудеса, — торжествующе восклицает Паркинсон, приобнимая за плечи зардевшуюся сверх обычного Гермиону. — А что, Грейнджер, не взяться ли нам за…

Удаляющийся шепот и смех затихает в хогвартских коридорах. 

За углом познавший силу стратегического мышления Паркинсон Блейз беззвучно повторяет что-то. Кажется, это «бумажныйпушистикпоттераебегоматьмерлинзачтомнеэто», но истерику жертвы дезинформации никто, к счастью, не видит.


End file.
